


Caffeine Cold Cafe and The Bakery Next Door

by Queer_bandsandthings



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: All of them are just kinda gay, Dallon Gerard and Joe work for the bakery next door, M/M, Mikey is just kinda there, Patrick Andy Ray Brendon and Frank are baristas, coffee shop AU, idk I just wanted another coffee shop au thing, sorta college au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_bandsandthings/pseuds/Queer_bandsandthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, coffee shop AUs.</p><p> </p><p>This is queer trash(like me)<br/>don't judge me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I pull the drink names outta my ass

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted an excuse to write coffee shop au stuff
> 
> coffee shop AU fics are my actual favourite things on this earth
> 
> sorry if this sucks

Y'know, all Patrick wanted was a relaxing day. Sundays didn't usually have major rush hours so it should have been fine. It was, until a cute emo guy walked in. Patrick was just handing a girl her drink when he turned around and saw him. He stumbled on his way to the register and dropped his fedora, a bright pink blush on his face.

"H-hi, welcome to Caffeine Cold, w-what would you like?" Patrick stuttered out, slapping himself internally for being awkward.  
"I dunno, this is the first time I've been here. What would you, uh, recommend?" the cute emo guy asked with a grin.  
"Well, I really like the caramel macchiato with extra whipped cream, so that might be something to start with" he answered, glad he stopped blushing. (I'm pulling drink names outta my ass ok I don't like coffee)

  
"Sure, why not. A lot of whipped cream would be nice." cute emo guy says.  
"And what's your name?"  
"That's a secret for now, so call me whatever you want. Or whenever you want." Patrick blushed again, turning away with the cup in hand.

  
"Hey Patrick! Is that an admirer you have?" Brendon yelled from the other side of the room in his usual obnoxious fashion.  
"Brendon, you can't talk! With how much you flirt with that Weekes guy, I'm surprised you can make fun of me!" Patrick shot back, equally as loud. Some of the customers snickered, it was highly entertaining to watch the baristas interact.

"Caramel macchiato with extra whipped cream for the emo guy that apparently doesn't have a name!" Patrick called out, placing the drink on the counter. The cute emo guy as Patrick had written on the cup, picked up the drink and handed a slip of paper to Patrick. 

He waved goodbye and took a look at what was written on the paper. Oh. A phone number and name. 

"So his name is Pete..." Patrick mumbled aloud. 

"Who's name is Pete? Is it that guy you were blushing at?" Frank tried to snatch the paper, grinning widely. 

"Fuck off, yes it's that guy! Now go away to do short people things." Patrick retorted, turning away from him.

"Patrick we're like the same height, you can't short joke me." Frank replied, walking enthusiastically over to the register.

"Ok, well the red haired guy from the bakery is just outside the door, go flirt with him or something." Patrick said as he finished making another drink. 

"He is? Ray! Take over the register for a bit I'm doing something important!" Frank speed walked out the front door to the amusement of the rest of the shop.

 

Patrick just sighed and walked slowly to the storage room for more cups.

 


	2. The Bakery Next Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick calls Pete.
> 
> Frank trips and falls.
> 
> Andy thinks the curly haired guy is cute.
> 
> Brendon is now bugging Andy while still eyeing up Dallon.
> 
> Ray is still trying to babysit them all like toddlers.

 Gerard headed towards the coffee shop next door to deliver some of the muffins they order daily, when a small, dark haired person runs out of the door. That same person tripped and fell flat on his face right in front of Gerard's feet.  "Um, are you okay?" he asked  lightly, holding out his hand to the kid. 

Instead of taking his hand, the guy jumped up onto his feet surprisingly quickly. He glanced up at Gerard and said something that sounded like,"Hiyesimok you're cute ohno." 

"Uh, okay. Well, hi I'm Gerard! What's your name?" He smiled cheerfully. 

"Oh yeah, hi I'm Frank. Uh, sorry I almost fell on you." Frank muttered.

 ' _He's cute'_ Gerard thought to himself. If only he wasn't such an awkward asshole, he might've asked Frank out right then and there. 

"Um, I guess to sorta say sorry for almost knocking over you and your stuff, would you come with me for coffee later today?" Frank looked down at his feet in a shy manner. Oh. Looks like Gerard didn't have to ask him out.  Trying not to freak out, he nodded quickly and said,"Yeah, that would be great! Is 6:00 okay? That's when I get off work."

  
Frank simply nodded, running back into the coffee shop. Gerard saw that the rest of the baristas were laughing it him, so he giggled, just a little bit.

  
|~|~|~|

  
Patrick did end up calling Pete. It went pretty well, Patrick only stumbled over 3 words. Turns out Pete thought he was "Hella fucking cute." That was exactly how he said it. Patrick suddenly had a really bad problem with blushing.

The conversation went on for about an hour, ending with Patrick accidentally saying "I love you" to Pete. Who in turn, laughed and repeated the words. It was safe to say that Patrick would ask him out the next time he walked into the coffee shop.

|~|~|~|

"So Andy, Ray says you like someone. WHO IS IT? Brendon started the sentence calmly, then screamed the question.  
"Jesus Brendon, why don't you just ask the entire block? Also, why would I tell you about the person that I think is cute? Everyone already knows you have eyes on Dallon Weekes, the guy who works next door. Who's laughing now, huh?" Andy retorted, earning a laugh from Ray.

  
"The point is that everyone already knows who I looooovvve! Now we need to know who you wanna fuck!"  
Andy sighed, putting his head in his hands.  
"I'll tell you, just stop being so loud for maybe 10 minutes." he answered defeatedly.  
Brendon just gave him a shit-eating grin then motioned for him to move closer.  
"Okay fine, you know that guy next door that has hair kinda like Ray's and is taller than me? His name is Joe and he's really cute. There you go, now leave me alone!" Andy whispered to Brendon, whose expression didn't change.   
"Ugh, I feel like a middle school girl who just told all her friends who she liked." Andy muttered to his feet.

"Guys, you know there's still a job to do here! Sorry, not guys, **gays**! Get over here!" Ray yelled to them. His last comment made the entire cafe laugh, to the annoyance of Andy.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short
> 
> I was at a wedding all weekend and had like no time and I'm a procrastinator so
> 
> I'll add in Tyler and Josh in the next one ok


	3. Screaming Flower Boy and Colourful Drummer Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh arrive for some reason!
> 
> Pete and Patrick do the dating thing.
> 
> Dallon finally interacts with Beebo.
> 
> Ray is still trying to babysit everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda want to do like qpp Ray and Mikey but idk bc I don't really ship it that much but it would be fun. I mean I guess qpp isn't shipping that much so maybe I will do that. Us aromantic people need some recognition lol

Patrick still didn't believe that he said I love you to Pete over the phone. At least it got him a proper date. The problem was, he didn't know what to do. Should he try and kiss him on the first date? Or would that make things awkward?

These are the things that went through both Pete and Patrick's minds as they walked into the small Greek restaurant. 

Pete smiled widely as he saw Patrick waiting for him. They were seated as soon as Pete walked in, making no time for small talk.

"So, um, how was your day? That's such a boring question I'm sorry." Patrick muttered awkwardly, looking down at his shoes.

"Nah, it's okay. I probably would've asked something like 'do you like pizza' or whatever. Anyways, uh, how long have you been working at the coffee shop?" Pete inquired.

"Well it only opened like, last year and I was one of the first people to be hired, so a year I guess." Patrick laughed a little at the last part, thinking back to when the café first opened.

"Well that's cool! I work at a records and music store. It's called Clandestine, have you ever been there?" 

"I've seen it, I never went inside. And I definitely would've remembered a face like yours if I did go in." Pete blushed at Patrick's compliment. It's not every day that a super cute guy has the same thoughts as you do.

|~|~|~|

"Oh my god Brendon, there are other people in here! Get down from there! Andy, don't egg him on. Frank DO NOT follow him! The guy with the flower robe thing, kindly stop climbing because Brendon is a bad influence!" Ray yelled at the boys in rapid succession.

Brendon decided earlier that today would be a fun day to climb onto one of the light fixtures. Andy was chanting his name and Frank tried to follow him, along with some kid with a floral kimono. 

"Tyler, come on this is a coffee shop! Just because you like climbing things doesn't mean everyone likes you to climb them dammit!" the pink haired guy who came with him yelled in frustration. 

"You can't tell me what to do, Josh!"

Finally, after a couple more minutes of yelling, the three of them climbed down from the shiny silver light.

"Oh my fucking god you guys are such idiots." Ray muttered in exasperation.

"Hi! I'm Tyler, and the guy who's really annoyed is Josh. I-"

Josh clapped a hand over Tyler's mouth before he could continue, instead saying,"What i'd like to say is I apologize for my idiot boyfriend and his annoying tendencies. We'll just, uh, figure out what to order, thanks!"

"Ok guys, let's go behind the counter again, there's a job we have to do!" Andy called out, to the disappointment of Brendon.

"You didn't seem to want to work when you were egging on Brendon! Andy, you hypocrite." Ray sighed, walking back to the counter with the other three. 

|~|~|~|

"Hey Brendon, can you go pick up the baked goods and shit? That Dallon guy you keep talking about is inside, if that's any motivator!" Ray called from across the cafe.

Ray was pretty sure that the only word that Brendon heard was 'Dallon' because he was already out the door.

"Hi! I'm Brendon and I work at the cafe next door and I think I'm supposed to be picking up some muffins or something and wow you're really tall and attractive SHIT!" Brendon spoke without taking a breath, cursing when he realized he said the last part out loud. 

"Well, um, hi Brendon! I'm Dallon, and, uh, thanks for the compliment! The order is in that box on the counter and Ray already payed, so see you later!"

Brendon grabbed the box and ran, quickly yelling thank you as he ran out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm sorry this took so long to write, I got busy with school ending and stuff so thanks for waiting!


	4. Mikey Way's Ass and The Queer As Fuck Coffee Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy gets to bother Brendon this time.
> 
> Gerard brings his brother to the café and Ray seems to like him.
> 
> Frank and Gerard go on a date!
> 
> And other interesting things

"So Brendon, how'd it go?" Andy demanded in a high, exaggerated voice.

Brendon glares at him, then says," I accidentally told hyim he was cute while talking super fast. Then I yelled shit and ran out the door. I think I made a weird impression."

Andy laughed at him hysterically while slapping his hand on a table.

"Ha! Brendon you're such an idiot! Guess who's never getting a date? You!" Brendon simply pouted while Andy continued to giggle.

"Hey, I don't hear working out there!" Ray shouted from the storage room.

Turning back towards the cash registers, Brendon sighed.

"Brendon you fucking big ass forehead, you're such an idiot," he mumbled to himself, hitting his rather large forehead on the counter.

|~|~|~|

"Hey Frank! And, uh, everyone else." Gerard stepped in the door, winking at Frank and awkwardly waving to everyone else.

"Hi Gee! Who's the guy you're with? Er, hi Gerard's companion, who are you?" Frank asked awkwardly, noticing the taller man behind Gerard.

"Oh, that's my brother Mikey! He's an ass," Gerard explained bluntly.

"Excuse me, I'm not an ass! I do have a nice one though," Mikey retorted.

"I can vouch for that," Ray piped up with a smirk.

"Ray, you're fucking aro," Andy announced loudly.

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate a nice ass!" Ray argued.

"Ok, let's stop talking about my brother's ass, I'm uncomfortable now." Gerard folded his arms across his chest. 

"Fine, whatever. Anyways, hello stranger, what's your name?" Mikey walks up to Ray, giving him a small smile. 

"H-hi, I'm Ray! Um, what made you decide to come here? Er, besides your brother obviously, he asked awkwardly.

"Well, I got tired of Starbucks and found out that Gerard has a new boyfriend who works at a coffee place. So I thought, why not join him? And I also have the notion that queer people tend to gather in flocks so with Gee finding a new boyfriend, I figured I might be able to find some new friends who I can relate to. Uh, sorry it's a long-ish story," Mikey giggled. 

"Well, you got the queer people gathering part right. I'm aromantic and bisexual, Frank is so obviously gay, Brendon is a bisexual fuckboy, Andy is ace and aro and Patrick, who isn't here today, is panromantic and ace. So yeah, join in on the queer as fuck coffee squad if you want!" Ray does jazz hands to emphasize his new squad name. 

"That's fucking great, man! I'm literally the same as you, aro and bi. I think we'll be great friends." Mikey genuinely smiled again, causing Gerard to give Ray an incredulous look. 

"Hey Ray, Mikey must really like you because he just smiled at you more times than he does in a week!" 

Mikey gave him a death stare, then continued his conversation with Ray.

|~|~|~|

Frank glimpsed a shock of bright red hair inside the restaurant. He grinned as Gerard turned towards him. 

"Hey Frank! Uh, you look really good," Gerard mumbled, a slight blush appearing in his cheeks.

"Thanks Gee! You look great too! So have we got seats yet?" Frank was bursting with excitement. 

"No, not yet. There's a shit ton of people here and I dunno if we're ever gonna get a spot."

"Well, that's what we get for choosing a popular Italian restaurant on a Saturday night. Maybe we could just get pizza or something!" Frank giggled.

"I'm getting impatient, so sure!" Gerard smiled lightly, grabbing Frank's hand and pulling him out the door.

From a spot in the same restaurant, Ray handed Mikey $30.

"I should've known not to bet against a guy who's brother is involved! I mean, Frank _is_  Italian or something so I figured he'd want to stay. Whatever." Ray grinned sheepishly.

|~|~|~|

"So Patrick, did you hear that Ray found a new friend? Like, a really good new friend. Also, our friend group is now officially called the queer as fuck coffee squad," Brendon recounted the events of the day before with a grin.

"What does Ray define as a 'friend'? Is it like a queerplatonic thing?"

"I mean, we're all thinking queerplatonic because the other guy is also aro, but who knows!"

"Ray said the guy's butt was nice! Just because he's aro doesn't mean sexual relationships aren't a thing! I'm just saying. Also, Mikey's butt wasn't too bad so I get what Ray was talking about," Andy chimed in from behind the two. 

"Andy, you're ace _and_ aro."

"Doesn't mean I can't enjoy an ass!"

"Again, it doesn't sound like working out there!" Ray yelled from the back room. These days, he did that a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while
> 
> Summer turns my brain to mush

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I made any mistakes and if you liked it or not :)


End file.
